All These Lonely Years
by robotdirectionattack
Summary: Kirurua Karai is a little skeptical when it comes to anything that has to do with socializing. Though, at the brink of death she kind of has to. She's a runner, so she doesn't stay anywhere very long. That is, until she goes to Suna and Konoha and meets a bunch of amazing people and nice friends. Maybe this'll be her home. No one will try and kill her anymore...right?
1. The Desert Isn't A Nice Place To Die

I don't know where I am. I don't know who I'm with. I don't know why I'm here. I just know that I woke up, and I didn't feel normal. Even though I don't know what my "normal" is. 

I don't know anything. Or it seems that way, anyway. There are people around me who are studying me. Asking me if I'm okay. I don't know these people. I don't know myself. So how do they know me? 

I'm confused. I don't get it...why are they crowding me? This is uncomfortable, and I don't know how much of it I can take. I look down. I notice again, that my long hair is red. It disappoints me. Is it supposed to be red? 

I see weapons all around me, but only two catch my eye. So, I walk to them. Ignore all the other people yelling numerous things, one probably a name. But I don't care about my name right now. Just the weapons. 

I can't tell if they want something important from me, or if I'm their friend. When I think of the word friend, chickens and pineapples come to mind. I'm not sure why. 

"What do you think you're doing?" yells a voice to my left. I already have the weapons in hand. They feel so normal, so right. But I turn to the man. 

"I don't know. I don't know anything." he gives a smile and nods. 

"It's okay, we're here to help." His hair reminds me of mint ice cream. It also reminds me of a great sadness. I'm getting confused with all of this very fast. Too fast. 

Where did this even start? 

I was about to die. No food, no water, in a desert. Starving to death. Dehydration. I felt worse than crap, and there didn't seem to be anyone around. Though, in my defense, there was a sandstorm, so I couldn't see anything. Though, every once in a while, I thought I saw a building or a flash of red. Though, I deemed it a hallucination. There was no help for me now. I was gone. There was nothing anyone could do about it. 

I finally couldn't walk anymore, and I fell to the ground, everything turning black and white at the same time. Though, I saw glimpses of purple and red. I felt like I was bleeding out of my eyes. The colors didn't help my suspicions either. 

I woke up in a hospital, extremely thirsty, and a bit hungry. I quickly sat upright. 

"Water." I begged. The nurse pointed to the table next to me, and there were about a trillion bottle  
of water. I grabbed one, and shoved all the water down my mouth. 

"Now, cat eyes. Might wanna watch yourself with your intake." Said a smug guy leaning against the door. His face was an orangey color, with purple streaks through it, creating a pattern. I though he'd be hotter without it. I didn't really get it. 

"What do you expect from someone who was dying of dehydration and starvation you little creep. What are you even wearing anyway? Is that spandex?" He sweat dropped, and I hid a smirk as I chugged down another bottle of water. 

"Kankuro! How is she?" Yelled a female voice. The owner of it walked in seconds later. She was beautiful, with her blonde hair in various ponytails behind her, and her choice of clothing very suiting to her looks. But I knew that face. 

"I've met you." I said straight away. She looked at me, wide-eyed. 

"R-really? I d-don't th-think we have." She gave a fake smile, and I got up from my bed. The nurse  
started screaming like crazy as I removed the IVs from myself, and being the most grateful person in the world as I had my normal clothes on, not hospital robes. 

I stared to walk over to her, almost falling down every once in a while, until I was almost face to face with her. She was sweating like crazy. 

"Your name...your name is Temari." I stated. She was so choked up, when she swallowed, you could hear it. "I think you know my name. Say it." 

"I-I don't k-know your na-name." She was a horrible liar. I got a little bit closer, to make a dramatic effect. 

"State it." 

"Karai." I backed away a bit, remembering her. Kazekage's daughter, the boy being her brother, though she had two. Speaking of which, where was he? Or where even was the Kazekage? 

"This place is made of sandstone. So we're in Sunagakure." I noticed, completely ignoring Temari's nervous breakdown and Kankuro's confusion. I turned towards the window and looked out of it. "It's changed." 

"It has indeed." A deep voice said behind me. I slowly turned around, recognizing it a bit. He was dressed in Kazekage robes, and his hair was blood red with the love kanji scarred on his forehead. I knew exactly who he was. 

"Where's your father." I demanded, more than asked. Kankuro looked upset. Right. Kazekage. 

"Hmm. I see. Well your sister remembers me. But the question is...do you? I'm guessing not. I mean, Shukaku was controlling you then. Or at least, that's what I've come to believe." I gave him a look of hatred. I really did hate him. I couldn't stand him. 

"Your face is familiar. And by knowing my family, I must've met you before. However, I do not specifically remember you." I scoffed at his comment. I walked to the table, grabbed my bag, shoved about eight water bottles in it, and headed out the door, shoving the confused Kazekage as I walked out the door. His sand grabbed my arm, and I got annoyed. 

I focused, and felt the sand turn to rock. I broke my wrist, and was able to get my arm out. I held it so the bones could connect, and it immediately healed. He figured it was useless. 

"Wait! Come on, give us another chance!" I heard Kankuro yell, and run towards me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I could feel the tension rise as I slowly turned my head, and Kankuro stopped running slowly. It was like everything was slow motion. 

"You all destroyed the only person who cared for me, then killed him. Another chance would be pointless." I spat as I glared daggers at what I could see of Kankuro. 

"And Gaara..." I said, turning my head back around, "congratulations. Though, I'm not planning on staying. But I'll take the room that was prepared for me when I arrived nearly dead here."


	2. I Hate Memories

(Dream/memory)

"Come on, Rioi nii-san! There's a village!" I yelled as I dragged my older brother's hand and dragged him to the entry way of the nearby village of sand. he just laughed.

"Slow down, Karai. We are right here!" I smiled at my brother's comment, but continued to pull him further. Though, once we entered the village, I regretted it.

Right in front of us, there was the demon spirit of the sand, the Shukaku. My brother stood in front of me, protecting me. I noticed a red haired boy, with an odd scar on his forehead on the Shukaku.

"Shukaku! I will defeat you!" An auburn-haired man yelled, rising on some sand, which looked oddly like gold.

"Karai. Stay here, I'll help that man. Then we can stay here, it'll be our new home. Just like we planned okay?" I nodded, and he ran off, summoning water to carry him up to the man's height.

They battled it out with the Shukaku, and the older man was about to kill the younger boy on top of the Shukaku. I clasped my hands over my mouth and closed my eyes, not being able to watch as the young boy my age was about to be killed.

"No!" I heard my brother's voice, and opened my eyes, he stood in front of the young boy on the ground, and was shoved on the ground with the kid.

"Fool!" Yelled the kid. Sand gripped my brother's throat, and choked him, much too tight for someone who's not intending to kill.

"Stop, please!" I yelled, running over to my brother. Though, two kids, close to my brother's age stopped me.

"Nii-san!" I yelled, as the kid's sand engulfed him.

"Run." He managed, as he took his last breath, then was crushed by it. I stopped struggling against the other kids. I just stood there, my six year old sadness growing deeper. I then let out a scream, and the whole place shook.

"Temari, Kankuro! Grab your brother! Follow me!" Yelled the older man. They did so, but I held onto one of them, and wouldn't let go.

"Daddy!" She yelled, as she struggled. Temari... My mind sang.

I screamed louder and harder, hearing explosions and rushing water, until I blacked out.

I awoke in an extremely nice house, for sandstone and a chain reaction of "natural" disasters the day before. Sitting at my feet was the boy from the day before. I scrambled backwards, alarmed. Next to him, were his siblings.

"You need to leave." The red haired kid stated, emotionlessly. It was almost cold, but there was a bit of welcoming in his voice. But I ignored it. How could he be good? He killed my brother.

"Gaara...that's not a good-"

"Temari." She was cut off by the other boy. He had light brown hair, and pleasant features.

"You nearly obliterated this village. You-you must leave." The girl, Temari, stuttered. I nodded, and got up from the couch. I started to walk away, until sand wrapped around my ankle. I got angry, and it turned to water as it touched my skin. I turned back at them, and thought horrible things for all of them. Though, lucky for them, the only thought that came true was the stuffed animal the red head had, Gaara, caught on fire, and burnt.

I turned around, walking at first, then picked up to a faster pace and started to run as I promised myself never to return for as long as I lived. For as long as I carried my brother's will with me.


End file.
